Super Man
by melodioustaco
Summary: Inuyasha discovers Kagome's iPod when he needs it most


AN: I do not own Inuyasha or Kryptonite by Three Doors Down

Please enjoy =)

* * *

><p><em>I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind<em>

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong you called me weak but still all your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the time I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head; if not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

_YEAH_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

* * *

><p>It was night time in the feudal era, and the only ones in the group still awake were Kagome and one human Inuyasha. He was bored and she just couldn't sleep. Rummaging through her things, he found her iPod "what the hell is this?" he asked her, confused.<p>

She laughed and patted the ground next to her. "It's called an iPod. It's a device used for listening to music. The best part about an iPod is that you can listen to it wherever you want and only you can hear it. You put these parts called 'earbuds' into your ears and then you pick a song that you want to listen to and it plays. I find it useful when I'm feeling a strong emotion. I pick out a song that matches the mood I'm in and it helps me through my day. I pick music that sings to my soul." "I don't really know much about music...I can't really remember hearing much..." he frowned.

"that's okay my era's music is completely different anyway" she smiled "here let me explain the buttons" she showed him how to work the iPod then gently put the buds in his ears and turned it on low so it wouldn't hurt his ears. She played "pocket full of sunshine" for him and watched his eyes light up in amazement. She giggled "you go ahead and keep it for tonight."

He went through all the songs on the iPod happily that night, realizing music from her era WAS different. He didn't recognize most of the instruments that were used, and most of the songs had words to them. He thought that made the songs easier to relate to.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Inuyasha looked around him at the bodies on the ground, disgusted with himself. He couldn't stop the panic from welling up inside, the shame and horror. His demon had gotten out of control again. He turned to Kagome and looked over her body. She was covered in blood, but luckily none of it was her own.

"What happened Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly. He didn't know. Tetsaiga was on his hip, right where it always was. He didn't know. But when he'd seen those men trying to rape Kagome...the rage he'd felt...his demon burst out of control, demanding protection and vengeance for his mate. Even though Kagome wasn't his.

"I was pissed" he whispered, running his blood stained fingers through his hair. His once white hair was soaked with blood, his entire body covered in it. He could feel it dripping down his cheeks, smell himself drenched in it.

There was so much blood. Is it any wonder some of it got on Kagome?

She recognized that look of self-loathing, and felt a pang of sorrow for him. "Come on Inuyasha" she gently tugged him in the direction of the camp. 'Good' he thought. 'I hope she gets Miroku to suck me into his wind tunnel'

They came back into the camp and immediately the questions began "oh my god, Kagome! What happened?" Sango ran to her, and then realized the blood she was covered in wasn't her own. She looked at Inuyasha, confused. He was covered in so much blood it was sickening. It looked like it had splattered onto him when he was killing something. Miroku looked up at his face, recognizing what had happened immediately "we're both fine guys, I'm going to get us washed up" she mumbled, and walked away to get her stuff. Inuyasha couldn't look them in the eyes.

"What...happened?" Sango asked again, and his hands curled into fists. Miroku gave her a look, and they walked off together, Sango giving him a few backwards glances. Kagome had picked up some things from her bag and came back to him, leading him to a hot spring.

"What was that all about Miroku?" Sango asked when they were far away enough to not be heard "Inuyasha lost control of his demon" Miroku said grimly. "What? But why? He didn't look injured, and tetsaiga was right there!" "I think...it might have had something to do with Kagome" Miroku said slowly "she was covered in almost as much blood as he was" "so you think he was protecting her?" Sango said, surprised "so then why is he so..." "perhaps he's regretting killing them when they could've been spared" Miroku pondered "or maybe a better guess is that he's shocked he transformed with tetsaiga right there" "well, there was a lot of blood" Sango murmured. "Let's go back to camp and wait for them" she nodded and they began the walk back

Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't in his right mind anymore. He just stood there as she took off her shoes and socks, putting her things near the water, and went to him "take off your clothes. Let's get that blood off you" "you too" he murmured as he got undressed, too filled with guilt to think about the sexual side of what he was asking. She understood what he was going through, and for that reason, she had no qualms about stripping. Inuyasha was a lot of things, but a pervert was not one of them.

They slipped into the water and Inuyasha was beginning to shake "it won't come off Kagome there's no point" she hugged him briefly "Shh I have some things from my era to try before we give up okay? These might help so just let me take care of you." Kagome got him to get his body entirely wet then use the body soap on himself, a strong smelling lavender one that they both scrubbed all over them, getting rid of the blood on their bodies.

They rinsed and Kagome shampooed her hair before doing Inuyasha's slightly more unruly locks. She got all the blood out and his hair smelling like strawberry bubble gum. he inhaled deeply "that smells good" he murmured sleepily "I'm glad" she said quietly, rinsing his hair and conditioning and combing it, gently lying his now sleeping form on a rock while she used soap and a nail scrubber to work on the worst place for the scent of blood, his hands, his claws.

When Inuyasha awoke, the smell of blood was gone. Kagome was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a different t shirt, washing his clothes in the river with another kind of soap. "Oh you're awake. there's a towel and a pair of sweatpants there for you" she smiled "I brought them to sleep in originally but I think they'll fit you since they're way too big for me" he nodded and dried off, putting them on and going over to her, hugging her close and hiding his face in her shoulder.

"It's okay Inuyasha, you saved me. You killed humans that were worse than some of the demons we've gone up against. Men like that deserve the death they got" he looked up at her, shocked to see the amount of anger and hatred in her eyes. "sorry" she muttered and let it fall from her face, relaxing, then explaining "there's people like that in my era too."

His eyes flashed dangerously "I'm never leaving your god damn side again even if you don't want me" he growled into her skin, upset. "Okay sure if you want you can go wherever with me" she replied soothingly "thank you" he smiled weakly for the first time since he gained control back from his demon.

Back at camp Kagome was busy with the others, and didn't notice Inuyasha playing with her iPod at first. He came up behind her and gently put the ear buds into her ears,playing a song she hadn't heard in a while, kryptonite by 3 doors down

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

Kagome's eyes filled with tears for Inuyasha, both for his sadness and his love for her

_YEAH_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might_

_Kryptonite_

As the last few notes played she hugged him close "oh Inuyasha I'll always be here for you" she whispered, face in his bare chest "thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said, grateful and finally at peace with his demon, for now.

**THE END**


End file.
